


Twisted Horns

by Bookworm2818



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Child Abandonment, DadSchlatt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm2818/pseuds/Bookworm2818
Summary: The day before an important political debate, Tubbo makes a chilling discovery...Could Schlatt, his sworn enemy, really be his own father?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	Twisted Horns

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second ever ao3 fic and i am very proud of how this turned out! hope you enjoy! 
> 
> HUGE MASSIVE GORE WARNING!!!

The last hints of sunlight filter silently through the curtains of Tubbo's room, a reminder to him that his dad should be home soon. 

He clambers out of bed with a thump, hitting the floor at an awkward angle and wincing. How long has it been since Dad came home? He thinks silently, tears starting to well in his eyes. I've slept what, 5 times? he asks himself. Has it really been that long since Dad was home? I miss him so much. He thinks, wiping his eyes. Hunger pangs at his stomach as he walks into the kitchen, the room is dark because 4-year-old Tubbo is too short to reach the light switches.

He scours the cupboard for anything edible as hunger pangs in his stomach again. The tears well up in his eyes again as he considers that maybe his Dad wasn't coming back.

No. Dad wouldn't leave me, right?

As if on cue, a loud knock suddenly sounds against the front door, along with some faint yelling of a voice he can't quite recognize. The knock scares him and he bangs his head on the counter, pain shooting from his head as he emits a loud "ow" as he rubs the place that he hit. 

"Coming!" He yells, walking over to the front door to unlock it. Standing on the other side is a man with short blond hair tucked into a green and white striped hat wearing a black silk Kimono with large wings jutting from his back. His eyes instantly widen when he sees Tubbo. The stranger grabs Tubbo in a big hug.

"Holy crap Tubbo. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner." The stranger says, before releasing Tubbo from his hug. He looks at the stranger, confused. "Who are you, and where's my dad?" Tubbo asks.

"Well for starters, my name is Phil. Your Dad, he uh-" Phil stops and his face sinks. 

"Your Dad is on uh, vacation. You won't be able to see him for a bit." Phil sighs. "But! On the bright side, you get to come meet and live with my family! They're all really nice. I bet you'll get along with Tommy, he's around your age."

"Okay. I hope I see Dad again soon. I miss him." Tubbo says, feeling his voice breaking. Phil immediately notices this and jumps to wrap him in his arms again. Phil squeezes him tighter. "Me too." he says simply.

-

Tubbo, now 17, briskly runs through the complicated weavings of staircases in his underground home of Pogtopia, carrying a book he had been reading tightly in his arms. A spring in his step, he goes up to his adoptive father, Phil, and asks a seemingly innocent question: 

"Phil, where did I come from?" He says, looking up at Phil and tilting his head to the side in curiosity. 

Phil's eyes go wide at this question, much to Tubbo's surprise. "Uh- I found you, uh- in a box! Yeah, in a box, on the side of the road. Nothing else on that box beside your name and that stuffed bee you sleep with." He says, his wings carefully extending to wrap Tubbo in a hug.

"I introduced you to Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy the next morning and now we're here, living in a cave, exiled from Manberg because Will couldn't win his own election," Phil adds, stifling a laugh and releasing Tubbo as Wilbur himself walks in, clearly having overheard what went on.

"Phil. You know we were exiled for reasons other than that." Wilbur spits. Phil laughs again as Techno, a tall Piglin Brute walks into the room wrapped in his red cloak, His hooved feet clacking against the stone floors like heels, carrying a steaming cup of coffee. 

"I see you and Will are arguing about him losing the election again." Techno states.

Will crosses his arms and opens his mouth to spit back at Techno and Tubbo slowly backs away, realizing he clearly isn't part of this conversation anymore and laughs to himself. He turns around and dashes away to go wake up his best friend, Tommy.

Tommy was Tubbo's best friend in the world and has been since the beginning. Since Tommy was about the same age as Tubbo when Tubbo was found, they grew up together as brothers and have stayed together even through L' Manberg's state of political unrest. Tubbo would do almost anything for Tommy, and he can only assume he feels the same.

He walks into Tommy's room and carefully knocks, and walks in when he hears the familiar voice yell "Come in!".

Tommy's room was very well, Tommy. He has some arts and crafts from when he was younger lying around, as well as old, beaten weapons mounted on the walls. Nowadays, he has a messy bulletin board of political and war plans hanging precariously above his desk situated in the corner, as well as the infamous L'manburg propaganda poster: JOIN L'MANBURG TODAY!! FIGHT TYRANNY!! The poster states in big letters, accented by a bold illustration of Wilbur, leader at the time. The Chirp music disk plays quietly from a jukebox next to Tommy's bed.

Tommy is sitting in his bed, writing something down hurriedly, and when Tubbo enters he looks up and his eyes light up. "Tubbo! Good morning, Big man!" He says, smiling. Tommy stops writing and puts his quill back in a nearby inkwell.

"I was just writing some notes down for tommorow's debate." Tommy says, holding up his notebook. 

"You ready for tommorow's political debate?" Tommy adds.

Oh yeah, I forgot. Tubbo thinks to himself. Tomorrow morning was the next Manberg/Pogtopia debate, the first one in a while due to how much of a disaster the last one was.

"I still need to write out my notes, but I have some good ideas, yeah." Tubbo replies. He'd most likely have to run his points by Wilbur before they go. As per usual Tubbo was nervous, confronting Schlatt and his team was no easy feat. Tommy pulls him out of his thoughts and into a hug. 

"Thanks again for sticking by me through all this stuff, big man." He says. Tubbo simply gives a nod in response.

A strange ache pounds at the top of Tubbo's head. He brushes it off as a headache and moves on.

The day passes.

Sleep tugs at Tubbo's eyes as he crawls into his room. Although no daylight comes through into the deep underground, his clock tells him it's getting late. He clutches his bee plushie, the yellow faux fur worn from age, stains dotting its face from spills as a child. Tubbo buries his face into the fur. It's one of his few comforts amid this troubling time.

He reaches up to his achy head and he ruffles his hair until he feels something hard and smooth on the top of his head.

Horns.

His brain makes the connection and he grabs his handheld mirror in a panic. He shakily lights his lamp and holds the mirror so he can see the top of his head.

Sure enough. A small but still noticeable set of horns has made itself known on the crown of his head.

He drops his mirror and it shatters on the hard stone.

Panic instantly shoots through his chest. His heart rate quickening, his breathing shaky. 

“No. There’s no way. I’m not him, I’m not Schlatt, right?” Tubbo says to himself, running his fingers along the top of his head and feeling the cold horns again. 

Why me? Why now, of all times? When I’m fighting a war, and the leader of the other side could be related to me, or worse, my father?

I can’t tell anyone. I can’t. They can’t know. I’ll lose everyone who’s ever cared about me if they find this out.

I have to get rid of them.

Tubbo grabs his sword out of his scabbard laying on the table. The sharp Netherite blade glows gently in the lamplight.

This is gonna hurt. 

Cautiously, he lifts the blade to the base of the horn and gently presses into it, cutting off some hair and nicking some skin. He winces, knowing it’ll only get worse from here.

He pokes further into his skin, feeling hair and blood fall into his scalp, a disgusting mixture he doesn’t want to think about. 

Deeper into the base of the horn he slices, tears welling up into his eyes as he again feels another glob of blood fall from his head. This time, it splats onto the floor, a bright array of crimson a stark contrast on the grey stone.

This is gonna be a nightmare to clean up, but it's what had to be done.

The horn gently loosens from its base on his head and Tubbo pulls gently. He gets a sudden burst of dizziness and puts his sword back onto the table.

He didn’t realize how much of a mess he had made. Blood, his blood covered the sword, his hands, matted his scalp, and was all over the floor.

He shakily sits down, the dizziness increasing as he looks around at his room.

He hears a knock at his door, and Tommy walks in.

"Tubbo?"

The loose horn clatters to the floor as Tubbo begins to lose consciousness.

The last thing he remembers before blacking out is Tommy rushing over and yelling for Phil. 

-

Tubbo slowly regains consciousness, his vision blurry as he takes in his surroundings. He's laying in his bed in his room, which is now noticeably less cluttered. A thick bandage is wrapped around his head, blocking some of his vision and making hearing more difficult.

Memories of last night come flooding back, and he instantly shoots up out of his bed, much to his dismay, because a sharp pain shoots down his spine from his head. 

Phil sits in a chair nearby, his nose in a book. Tubbo looks over at him and Phil's eyes shoot upwards.

"Holy crap Tubbo. I'm so sorry." he says.

"No, Phil. It's my fault. I chose to try to gouge my own horns out- Oh my god my horns." Tubbo replies softly.

Tubbo looks down at his bed, fearing for the worst. Is it just Phil who stayed? Is he all alone? What about Tommy? His mind races with a million questions at a mile a minute.

Phil wraps Tubbo into a tight hug, with both his arms and wings. "Just so you know, this doesn't change anything. We still love you." Phil says quietly. 

Tears begin to seep into Tubbo's eyes at Phil's kind words just as Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur walk in. Tommy instantly walks over to Tubbo and Phil and joins in the hug. 

Through small talk, Tubbo learns he was unconscious for about a week, and Wilbur and Tommy did the debate alone. They had won, and Schlatt had scheduled a festival a week away.

The nervous, planning filled week comes and goes.

Tubbo and his Pogtopia allies were rushed into the Camarvan, where a drunken Schlatt lays on the floor, empty bottles scattered around. Fundy and Schlatt are arguing loudly as Tubbo steps into the van.

Tubbo's horns, or what was left of them, had grown significantly within the 2 weeks since his incident. Now they were out fully on display. He isn't scared anymore.

"Toby-" Schlatt slurs. It's been a while since anyone had called him by his real name. He turns to Schlatt. 

"Sit next to me?" Schlatt asks. 

Almost ridiculously, he obliges. He figures Schlatt's on his deathbed anyway.

Shakily and carefully, Schlatt runs his hands across Tubbo's horns, a surprisingly tender motion for someone who's his sworn enemy. 

He looks Schlatt in the eyes. Is he crying? 

Schlatt moves his hand from Tubbo's horns to his cheek. 

Schlatt smiles. "I'm so proud of you, son."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i actually wrote this fic for a school assignment, haha. 
> 
> follow me on twt for future fics and stupid shit : @bookworm2818


End file.
